indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
TOASession007
It's Day 44 of the Death Curse, the 7th of Eleasis 1493DR, in the Year of Purple Dragons. The group returned to Nyanzaru where Darvin, Briar, and Xandala decided to head their own way. It didn't leave Kelania, Radzwe, and Splint in too much trouble though, since Azaka stuck around and they found two new potential adventurers. A lizardfolk named Sassk and a kind of pompous looking half-elf named Edgar. PM DM: For now, you're sitting around a table, discussing what's next. PM DM: If you'd all like to describe yourselves to start off too, since we're pretty much all new? PM Edgar: ((Have we all met already, or will the original group meet the newcomers one at a time in this session?)) PM DM: You've just met within the last day just to get you right into it. PM Radzwe: Radzwe is a reserved 3’2” goblin wearing simple cotton clothes and carrying a spear PM Edgar: ((ok, and the original group has briefed us on what they've done to try and stop the death curse?)) PM DM: Azaka is a native Chultan who was hired to guide your group through the jungle. She has dark hair and skin and scars running down her face. She's sitting in a seat closest to the wall with a scimitar on her hip and a longbow within reach. PM DM: Probably not, since YOU don't know what they've done. PM Kelania: Kelania, a 3-foot-even halfling with tanned skin, hair shaved on one side and parted over the other, and bandaged unarmored arms, is sitting on her chair with one leg pulled up to herself and one barely hanging from the chair. PM Edgar: Edgar is a 5'9" half-elven male with fair skin and light blonde hair. He is in his late teens and sports a longsword at his hip, and a neatly crafted leather chestpiece on top of his blue garb/uniform. He tries to maintain a well-kempt appearance, despite weathering on his clothing and leather boots. PM Sassk: Sassk sits at the table, giving the side-eye to everone who passes by a little too close for comfort. He is clearly uncomfortable being in such a populated establishment and the port in general has him on edge. The large, 6' 7" Lizardfolk is able bodied and well fed but always maintains something of a hunch, even when sitting. Covered by largely by animal hides and pelts, he smells of mildew and rotting vegetation. As he takes a cautious swig of his his ale, a small plume of orange translucent spores escape his mouth as he exhales. His grey/brown scales are intricately marked with these strange spores in a tribal fashion all over his body. PM Kelania: "...and Edgar, you ever fight a stirge?" PM Kelania: "Radzwe here'll tell you, not all frolicking and fun out here in Chult." PM Sassk: Sassk nods knowingly. PM Edgar: "If you're referring to those terrible blood-suckers, then indeed I have. One of my colleagues succumbed to one trying to fend one off." PM Kelania: Kel's half-joking seriousness seems to fade as Edgar says that. PM Kelania: "Oh. Sorry." PM Edgar: Edgar nods with quick somberness. "A fine cartographer he was, to fall to such a nasty creature." PM Sassk: Sassk notices the long awkward silence and interjects slighly too loudly, "Stirge does not taste very good. Very metal taste. Not good." PM Sassk: (In slighlty broken common) PM Sassk: Sassk smiles a toothy smile at Azaka. PM DM: Azaka nods, but doesn't smile. PM Edgar: "A good source of iron, I imagine..." PM Kelania: "Yeah, uh, good thing we have all these rations, then." PM Sassk: Sassk cocks his head curiously PM Kelania: "And, uh, I guess speaking of rations..." PM Kelania: "Are you two fully stocked on supplies?" PM Radzwe: ((Do we stil have the canoe)) PM Sassk: Sassk pulls out a half dead half chewed parrot from under his hides. PM Sassk: "Yes. I am ready." PM Sassk: ((DM, we are all at least peripherally aware of the death curse correct? That is the driving force for this party?)) PM Edgar: "I've enough for a good 10 days without proper foraging. Though if my last venture into the jungle was indication, I imagine I'll need some items specifically for this environment." PM DM: Yes. PM Sassk: Sassk offers the half eaten parrot to Edgar. PM DM: That's the general reason you've all come to Chult. Whether it's on someone else's behest or your own curiosity or if you're coming back to save someone or yourself, etc. You know that people who die don't come back and those who have died are deteriorating. PM Sassk: ((Roger)) PM Edgar: Edgar closes his eyes in annoyance. "Thank you Sassk, my rations will suffice." PM Kelania: "I say our first stop on this trip should be Fort Beluarian." PM Sassk: Sassk furrows his brow at him declining and pops the rest of the parrot in his mouth. As he crunches he speaks, "What is at this fort?" PM Kelania: "The Flaming Fist are prowling the jungles and it would be good to check in with them before we head back out." PM Radzwe: Azalea mentioned when we first met her a naga of some sort that knows a lot of things PM Sassk: ((DM, as a Chultan native do I have any knowledge of such a naga?)) PM Radzwe: I don’t know what direction any of things things are from each other PM Kelania: Kelania flashes her Fist ranking insignia. "Would probably also be able to leverage for some supplies, as well." PM Sassk: "What is a flaming fist?" PM Radzwe: ((Never can remember her name)) 8:36 PM] Sassk: Sassk spits out the beak of the parrot and tucks it away within the furs. PM Kelania: "Mercenaries, who've set up here in Chult." PM Kelania: "Also, my bosses." PM Kelania: Kelania taps the icon of the flaming fist on her badge. PM Sassk: "Ah, your king. Is your king very strong?" PM DM: Azaka narrows her eyes. PM Edgar: "Ah, sell-swords. They can make living anywhere on this damned plane." PM Sassk: Sassk looks confused at the term sell-swords. Mutters under his breath, "Sword salesman?..." PM Edgar: "No, it means a person who sells the use of his sword." PM Sassk: Sassk looks more confused and the crest of orange feathers on his head ruffe. "No need for sale. We all can use sword." PM Kelania: "Or bow, if you prefer." PM Edgar: Edgar pinches the bridge of his nose. "Correct, sir, no sell sword here." He then looks at Kelania. "How far away is this fort?" PM Kelania: "'bout 70 miles northeast of here." PM Kelania: She taps the fort on the map. PM Edgar: "And why should we trek 70 miles for provisions we could procure here?" PM Sassk: "I think she wants to buy a sword..." PM Kelania: "More than just provisions. Weapons, maybe even a beast of burden if they're feeling nice." PM Kelania: "Also, they probably should know I'm here." PM Kelania: "Otherwise if we run into them out there, they'll probably rob us blind." PM Sassk: Sassk nods, "You should pay homage to your king." PM Kelania: "She's a 'Blaze' but yeah, pretty much." PM Sassk: Sassks's eyes widen, "A being of fire. Yes. I would meet your king." PM Edgar: "So some of your Flame Fist colleagues have taken to banditry? Are these just a rogue soldiers, or this a general order from your 'Blaze'?" PM Kelania: "They wouldn't call it that, but yeah." PM Kelania: "I'd guess straight from the higher-ups." PM Sassk: Sassk looks lost in the conversation, now trying to imagine a being of pure fire. The orange translucnet spores around him seem to swirl and writhe in anticipation. PM Edgar: "I see. And you believe you can convince your 'Blaze' to reach out to these...soldier-robbers...and order them to leave just us unmolested?" PM Kelania: "I've gathered they're even giving out paperwork." PM Kelania: "So, we get one of those papers and they don't steal everything we own." PM Edgar: Edgar sighs and looks away for a moment in ponderance. PM DM: Azaka grumbles under her breath then sits up. "If we must go, then let's go. I agreed to guide for three months, not sit around a smelly building." PM Edgar: "This is awfully roundabout, but I suppose we ought to get to this Death Curse late rather than never." PM Sassk: Sassk's revery is broken by Azaka's sudden barking. He shakes his head and immedietly stands from the table, feeling like he missed an important part of the conversation, "Yes! To the fire man in the north." PM Kelania: "Glad to have you all on board!" PM Sassk: Sassk grabs his tall staff covered in rot and toadstools and shakes a few spores free as he readies himself. PM Kelania: Kelania slides off of her chair and grabs her longbow. PM DM: Azaka grabs her bow and walks out. "Is there anything else you need from the city before we go?" PM Edgar: "Very well then. Allow me to purchase some local supplies first, and we may set forth immediately." PM Edgar: ((so, aside from what I'm given in my starting inventory, is there anything else I should buy to survive in this environment?)) PM Sassk: Sassk slowly and carefully applies the bug repellant salve to his body after purchasing it muttering to himself, "No yukka-berry in stupid port. Sticky human crap smells like triceratops piss..." PM Kelania: ((Kelania bought 2 sets of salve and Brewer's Supplies)) PM Sassk: ((Sassk bought 20 uses of salve for 1gp)) PM Edgar: Edgar dashes from each stall, forgoing niceties, and quickly procures Studded Leather armor, an (ugly) shield, and repellant salve. But he also manages to sell his old leather armor. gp PM Kelania: Kelania tries to haggle, but is bad at it. PM Kelania: Even if she think she's good PM Sassk: Sassk stands awkwardly in the street looking even more uncomfortable, eventually hisses at Kelania, "We go to your king now yes?" PM Kelania: "If we've gotten everything, yup." PM DM: Azaka convinces you all to leave your canoe with someone she knows and you head out of the port and ferry across the mouth of the river towards the fort. PM DM: And now you guys get to learn what travel means in this game. PM DM: Each morning, I'll let you know the current weather and distance to your stated destination. You tell me how fast you're going (the info is in the "Party" character sheet on Roll20), who will be foraging (if you forage, you cannot do other tasks unless you are the ranger), and who uses salve that day. PM DM: At the end of each day, I'll ask those of you who foraged to make your Survival checks to see if you have to use rations. PM Kelania: (Kelania uses salve, and... normal?) 9:11 PM] Edgar: ((If we fail at those survival checks, could we get ambushed, or do we just no find any food?)) PM DM: The evening checks are just to see if you find food and how much. If you fail, you use rations. PM DM: I do random encounter checks separately in the morning depending on pace. PM Sassk: (Sassk has salve on during first day and is ok with normal pace.) PM Edgar: ((i'll use a salve as well)) PM Edgar: ((and concur with normal)) PM Sassk: ((Also, if I have spells left at the end of the day, I don't mind spending a spell slot on goodberry)) PM DM: So as you set out towards Fort Beluarian, you are about 70 miles away and it is raining. The terrain here is fairly open, though Azaka keeps you closer to the jungle than the shores. PM DM: You travel until nightfall, but didn't get extremely far thanks to the late start. PM DM: Those of you who wanted to forage, let's go ahead and get your first survival checks. PM Kelania: (did... anyone?) PM Sassk: ((14)) PM Kelania: (not used to such a small party, lol) PM Sassk: ((Might as well give it a shot)) PM DM: Because we're not in the actual jungle, it's a little harder to find food, so that's actually not going to be enough. Azaka also fails to find enough. PM DM: But, this is a good chance for Sassk to describe how his goodberry works. PM Sassk: As the party settles in, frustrated around the fire from the lack of food caught during their forage, Sassk cocks his head and looks at them strangely. He eventually nudges Kelina with his staff, "You must as the jungle for food traveller. Ask." PM Kelania: "Umm, okay?" PM Kelania: "Can I have some food, Jungle?" PM Sassk: Sassk listens quietly in the near dark. PM Edgar: Edgar stares blankly at the two in skeptical anticipation. PM Sassk: Sassk shakes his head. "No no. The jungle can see your heart. You hold hate for the jungle traveller." PM Sassk: Sassk hold out his hands and says the word, "Feed" in draconic. Ten small motes of light coalesce in his hand and eventually form perfecly round, juicy, green berries in his hand. He passes one to Kelina first. "The jungle gives. Let go of your hate." PM Kelania: Kel gumbles, "I should have asked the jungle for a steak..." PM Kelania: She hold the berry between two fingers, looks at it, and then eats. PM Edgar: Edgar's eyes widen slightly. "Well, sir, that is quite the trick. I am impressed!" PM Sassk: Sassk cocks his head confused "What is impressive here? I ask, and am given." PM Sassk: Sassk passes him a berry. PM DM: It doesn't really fill your belly, but you aren't hungry or thirsty. PM Edgar: Edgar takes a bite out of the berry. "If only the world were as simple as this jungle." PM DM: Azaka tilts her head. "I have known those who can use the jungle's gifts in this way. You are a useful ally." PM Sassk: Sassk nods. PM Sassk: "The jungle is simple. You understand. Live, die. Fight, conquer. The jungle does all these things a hundred times a day. " PM Sassk: Sassk passes everyone else a berry. PM Sassk: ((Just so I'm clear how many berries feeds the whole current party?)) PM DM: 6? PM DM: When Quill is here, it'll be 8. PM Sassk: ((Roger, after feeding everyone tonight I'll have 4 left over on hand)) PM DM: ((For 24 hours, yep.)) PM DM: Ok, so you settle in for your first night back out in the wilds. PM DM: You set a watch and the night passes uneventfully. 8 Eleasis It is Day 45 since the Death Plague started. It is raining, but not heavily. You are 60 miles from Fort Beluarian. Your long rest is complete, you recover your hp, spell slots, etc., and you are able to change your prepared spells. Please declare if you are using salve/foraging through the day. What pace would you like to take? PM Kelania: (Using salve) PM Edgar: ((I'll use a salve. And normal pace?)) PM Kelania: (do we want to go fast, since we can get berries?) PM Sassk: (Using salve, normal pace. Though I would like to have a brief conversation as we break camp if possible?) PM DM: Sure. PM Sassk: (True, we can afford not to forage.) PM Edgar: (we have higher chance of getting lost/ambushed if we go fast though) PM Sassk: (True we have no real reason to rush it at the moment do we? Also, the conversation was going to be with Radzwe so I'll skip it for now because I think he's idle.) PM Kelania: (i think he should be back soon, if he wants to jump in) PM Kelania: (I'm cool with either normal or fast) PM Edgar: (k, lets go norma;) PM Sassk: (normal sounds good. If we have an uneventful day again, I say we turbo boost) PM DM: You head out, traveling more or less north along the edge of the jungle. It is another uneventful day. You make camp. PM Sassk: (Forage time?) PM DM: Yep. PM Sassk: ((21)) PM DM: That's a good roll! Roll d6+WIS twice, please. PM Sassk: ((forgive me, I'm going to use roll20, I don't want to junk it up in here)) PM Sassk: ((7, 9)) PM Edgar: ((nice rollin)) PM DM: So you found enough food for everyone, and with the raincatcher, you find enough water too. PM Edgar: "Our junglemaster never fails, well done!" PM DM: What kind of food did you find? PM Sassk: Sassk roasts the flying monkeys over the fire. They both have a fair few bite marks in them but are more or less whole and roasting nicely. PM Sassk: Sassk casually absentmindedly mentions as he spins the meal over the fire, "My people do know of a naga..." PM Kelania: Kelania looks to Azaka PM Edgar: "Do nagas know a great deal about curses?" PM DM: She's listening quietly. PM Sassk: Sassk looks up from the fire, drool and spittle running down his jaws and chin to see the group looking at him, "What?" PM Edgar: Edgar pats Sassk on the back and looks at the fire. "Nevermind, I'm sure we'll learn more one way or the other." PM Sassk: Orange spores plume off Sassk's back as you pat him, "Yes. Always learn," he says as he turns his eyes back to the fire. PM DM: The night passes uneventfully. PM Sassk: ((my old good berries are spent)) PM Sassk: ((can I cast before we sleep so I can keep 10 on hand?)) PM DM: Sure. PM Sassk: ((Thanks :grinning: )) 9 Eleasis It is Day 46. It is still raining. You're now 50 miles from Fort Beluarian. Pace? Foraging? Repellent? (If you're foraging F, if you're using salve, R, if neither, N to make it easier to track.) PM Kelania: ® PM Edgar: (®) PM Kelania: (Do we want to try and book it?) PM Sassk: (Let's live a little and book it) PM Edgar: ((if you 2 guys want to try fast, then I guess lets have a go)) PM Sassk: ((R, F)) PM Sassk: (wait no forage on fast, got it) PM Kelania: (we've got those left over berries, anyways) PM Edgar: ((so it looks like fast pace)) PM Sassk: (I have berries on hand) PM Sassk: ((zoom zoom)) PM Edgar: "This reminds me of my crewing days." PM Sassk: Sassk looks confused "What means crewing?" PM Edgar: "Nothing but breeze and salty air invigorating the lungs!" PM Sassk: Sassk recoils at the thought of rocks entering his lungs. Coughs out spores. PM Edgar: "Right. 'Crewing' is racing with rowboats." PM Edgar: "That way the winners may declare themselves superior over the other house." PM Edgar: "Jolly fun stuff." PM Kelania: "Hey, that sounds like an alright time." PM Sassk: Sassk whispers to Kelania as he speaks, "Why not kill other house?" PM Sassk: "Why race?" PM Kelania: "Folks don't like the whole 'killing' thing." PM Kelania: "Racing seems like a pretty good middle ground to me." 9:55 PM] DM: You're making good time. You take a short break midday to rest your feet. You're only sitting for a couple minutes when orange gas starts to spread next to Kelania. I need her to roll a CON save. PM Kelania: (is it poison?) PM Kelania: (I have resistance to that) PM DM: It is! You get advantage too, right? PM Kelania: (yep!) PM Kelania: (17) PM DM: You can tell that it IS poisonous, but you are unaffected. As Kel turns her head, she sees an orange flower that wasn't there a moment ago very, very close to her face. And we're going to roll initiative as three tri-flower fronds close on the party. PM Kelania: "Wah!" PM Edgar: "Heavens!" PM DM: If you click your token when you roll initiative (which should be done in Roll20, not Avrae) it will auto-populate the list for me. PM Kelania: ((16)) PM Edgar: ((5)) PM Sassk: ((6)) PM DM: So I should have 4 characters go before anyone else, but I don't want to, so let's start with the frond that attacked Kel, then we'll start with her. PM DM: The yellow flower spits sap at Kel. I need a Dex save, please. PM Kelania: (5, lol) PM DM: Your one good thing fails you! You're covered in corrosive sap and will take 5 acid damage at the start of every turn. PM DM: Then the red blossom reaches out and attacks you but misses terribly. PM DM: Now you can retaliate, after taking your 5 acid damage. PM DM: @Sassk will be up next. PM Kelania: (time for my new stuff!) PM Kelania: Kelania swipes at the plant with a dagger, aiming low. PM Kelania: (20a 10d) PM Kelania: Going for a trip attack PM Edgar: ((shouldn't you wait to see if it kills it?)) PM DM: That does hit and nearly severs the plant's stem, but it is immune to being prone. PM Kelania: ((whoops)) PM DM: Unfortunately, Kel wouldn't have known that, so it was still used. PM Kelania: She swipes again, dual wielding PM Kelania: (10a 4d) PM DM: Ten actually DOES hit and it falls. PM DM: Sassk! There are two more of these plants 15' from you in opposite directions. PM DM: @Edgar you're up next. PM Sassk: Sassk holds his staff high and hisses in Draconic, "To soil with you." The spores around him glow with a red tint and begin to swirl and race meanacingly. The staff slowly turns completely black with what appears to be mold and rot. PM Sassk: ((bonus action, cast shilelagh, action attack the plant to the north)) PM DM: Ok! PM Sassk: ((7a, 7d)) PM DM: That unfortunately will miss. PM Sassk: Sassk hisses at the plant (EoT) PM DM: Edgar! You're 15' from one, 20' from the other. PM DM: @Radzwe you'll be after two plants. PM Edgar: Edgar will run up to the plant by Sassk and raise his longsword to land a downward blow. Before his weapon comes down, it turns slightly black. PM Edgar: ((branding smite ba)) PM DM: That'll hit. Want to describe how it dies? PM Edgar: The longsword slices through the plant, and the petals are rapidly consumed by black barnacles. PM Edgar: "That's another down!" PM Edgar: ((eot)) PM DM: The last remaining plant will slither over to the nearest target- @Radzwe . I need a CON save and a DEX save, please. 10:16 PM] Kelania: (maybe he's not actually back yet :sweat_smile:) PM DM: Damn. lol I WILL ROLL! PM DM: Radzwe's fine. PM Kelania: (lol) PM DM: Radzwe dodges the acid and the red petal's grasp, stabs the thing in the stem with his spear, then kicks it in half. PM Radzwe: ((Whew)) PM DM: And that's the end of initiative. PM Kelania: (am I still acid-ed?) PM Sassk: Sassk peers at Edgar suspiciously PM DM: Yes. How are you going to solve that issue? PM DM: Kel's skin is literally burning. PM DM: Though it is raining, and you can feel it maybe not hurting quite so much as it did at first. PM Kelania: kelania is furiously rubbing her hands over her arms, now that the adrenaline of combat is over PM Kelania: "Ah- anyone got something to deal with this?" PM Edgar: "Perhaps we ought to wash it with water?" PM Sassk: Sassk walks over, grabs a nearby flat leaf and begins to try rub the sap off her skin. PM Edgar: Edgar will assist with water from his canteen. PM DM: Between the wiping and water, mark off another 3 acid damage, but you manage to stop the sizzle. PM Radzwe: ((Can’t wait to get caught up)) PM Kelania: "Whew, thanks you two." PM Sassk: Sassk discards the leaf as he speaks to Kelania, "Do not touch that flower again." PM Kelania: "Nice fighting." PM Edgar: "Let's hope stinging flowers are all this jungle has to offer against us." PM Kelania: "Don't worry, I know not to put my hand in fire." PM Kelania: "Trust me, there's much worse out there." PM Sassk: Sassk nods sagely. PM Edgar: "I fear so." PM Sassk: The spores flaoting around Sassk eventually calm and return to their orange shade. PM Edgar: "Jolly good, chins up and well fought. Let's carry on." PM Sassk: Sassk eyes Edgar carefully, leans on his staff and continues in to the jungle. PM DM: The rest of the day is relatively uneventful. You find a place to camp and settle in for the night. PM Sassk: ((No foraging right?)) PM DM: Nope. PM Kelania: "More berries?" PM Sassk: Sassk conjures the goodberries in his hands and hands one out to each person except Edgar and the sits by the fire chewing on his own. PM Kelania: Kel raises her eyebrows at Sassk and looks to Edgar PM Edgar: "Ahem, I...don't suppose you'll be saving the rest of all of those?" PM Sassk: Sassk looks up at him with a blank expression, "Yes, for travel." PM Edgar: Edgar quickly realizes that Sassk may have seen a bit too much, and will consume a ration. "Ah, yes, very good then." PM Sassk: "I will take first watch scale-less ones. Sleep now." PM Kelania: Kelania sleeps at the perfect midpoint between Sassk and Edgar. PM Sassk: (Sassk keeps watch as far from Edgar, across the fire.) PM Edgar: "Do at least wake me if a Terrasque is upon me." PM Edgar: Edgar nods off into sleep. PM Sassk: Sassk frowns at the mention of this strange creature he's never heard of. PM DM: The night passes. Your long rest is complete, you recover your hp, spell slots, etc., and you are able to change your prepared spells. 10 Eleasis PM DM: Day 47. It's sunny with clouds in the sky that might drizzle, but it's also bright enough it may be difficult for Splint. PM DM: F/R and pace? 10:33 PM] Kelania: (R,Fast?) PM DM: Youare still 40 miles away. PM Edgar: ((F,R)) PM Edgar: ((I'll let you 2 decide the pace)) PM Sassk: (Fast got us in trouble, Sassk would want normal. R, F) PM Kelania: (okay, normal is fine) PM Edgar: ((jolly good)) PM Sassk: Sassk eyes Edgar suspiciously as they break camp but says nothing. PM DM: You head off! PM Kelania: Kelania waits until there is some distance between Sassk and Edgar, "So, what's up with Edgar, Sassk?" PM Kelania: "Did you see something?" PM Sassk: Sassk looks at her, thinking for a long minute, clearly in deep thought. PM Sassk: "I saw something. Something I not understand. But somethig that killed the plant the same. Sassk has learned to be careful. And careful I will be." PM Kelania: "Right... I'll keep an eye out." PM Edgar: Edgar feigns looking around, and attempts to glimpse as much as he can of Kelania and Sassk from the side of eyes as possible. PM Sassk: Sassk nods. "Better to have an angry crocodile on your side than eat you I think." PM Kelania: Kelania laughs, "Wise words!" PM Sassk: Sassk flashes a toothy grin at Edgar and breaks away from Kelania PM Sassk: Sassk is not good at looking friendly . PM DM: The day passes. It's warmer than it has been, but nothing terrible. Survival checks from Edgar and Sassk? PM Sassk: ((15)) PM Edgar: ((9)) PM DM: Sassk, d6+WIS twice, please. PM Sassk: ((5, 6)) PM DM: Enough food for 5 (plus 5 berries) and enough water for only 3. Unfortunately, you don't have rain to catch today. PM DM: But, with the 5 berries, you make up for that, so disregard! PM Sassk: Sassk smiles. PM DM: You settle in for the night. PM Sassk: Sassk spends another night on the opposite side of the fire from Edgar. PM Edgar: Edgar inspects and oils his sword before retiring to sleep. "Another peaceful day, eh?" PM Sassk: Sassk nods, "The jungle is not angry with us." PM Kelania: Kelania is spinning an arrow on the ground by its head. "Yep. Hopefully we'll be there sooner rather than later..." PM Edgar: Edgar yawns. "And alive." PM Sassk: "How much longer until we see your fire king?" PM Kelania: "That's maybe the most important part." PM Kelania: "We should be there any day now." PM Kelania: "I hope they let outsiders in here." PM Sassk: Sassk cocks his head, "He is outsider." PM Sassk: "He hates himself?" PM Kelania: "Within those walls, the Blaze is as much of an 'insider' as you can get." PM Sassk: Sassk shakes his head, orange spores spilling over his shoulders, "No. He is outsider here. He is confused." PM Kelania: "They aren't confused. The Fists know what they're doing..." PM Kelania: "Doesn't make 'em right. But they know well what they're doing." PM Sassk: Sassk ponders this for a moment, "What are they doing?" PM Kelania: "Plundering the jungles. Taking all it's got." PM Kelania: "And all the people wandering inside have got too." PM Sassk: Sassk looks as confused as you have ever seen him. The spores floating around his head turn a sickly shade of purple/green before he shakes his head and they return to normal. "Maybe I misunderstand. No man can plunder the jungle. The jungle rules all, for all time. All men die. All lizard die. All time die.The jungle lives forever." PM Sassk: Sassk nods to himself, self satisfied. PM Kelania: Kel is silent for a few beats, and then says, "I hope you're right." PM Sassk: Sassk nods to her, smiles a far too toothy smile, and says, "Sleep scale-less." PM DM: Azaka quietly says, "The jungle will take all the metal covered men. They are already dead. They just do not know it yet." PM Sassk: Sassk nods to her. "Yes danger-woman. You know." 10:57 PM] DM: She cracks a grin at the nickname. "Good night, scale-friend." PM DM: Everyone heads to bed. PM DM: Later, though... when Sassk's on watch... PM Sassk: Sassk, runs on all fours to Kelania and shakes her awake, "Death-frogs appraoch. Awake now!" PM Kelania: "Oh godsdamn it, not again" PM DM: Heh. Ok! We're going to do this like we did the last time. Initiative first, then you can have some time to prepare. PM Edgar: ((20)) PM Radzwe: ((24)) PM Kelania: ((24)) PM Kelania: (oh, can I see?) PM Sassk: ((12)) PM Sassk: ((We have some firelight I would assume)) PM DM: Ok! So Kel and Sassk are awake. It's Kel's turn. PM Kelania: Kel wakes Azaka. PM Kelania: "Azaka, frogs again!" PM Radzwe: ((boo)) PM DM: Ok! PM Kelania: (eot) PM DM: @Sassk what do you want to do? PM Kelania: (she's closer :stuck_out_tongue:) PM Sassk: Sassk dashes on all fours too Edgar and shakes him awake, "Crocodile, awake. Death-frogs!" PM Sassk: EoT PM DM: Azaka grumbles and rolls to her feet before getting her bow ready and readying an arrow for the first frog that comes close. PM Edgar: "Croco...wait, what on bloody earth are death-frogs?" PM DM: @Kelania . Splint and Radzwe are still asleep. PM Kelania: I wake up Splint :wink: PM Radzwe: ((I hate you)) PM Kelania: ((:stuck_out_tongue_closed_eyes:)) PM DM: @Edgar ! PM Radzwe: ((Briar was my only friend)) PM DM: You can see one hop just into view, but it's at the bottom of the nearby ridge. PM DM: It is, in fact, a giant frog. PM Edgar: Edgar will wake up the unliked goblin. "Mr. Goblin, death-frogs approach us." PM Kelania: "That's not a grung..." PM Edgar: ((and I'll use Branding Smite as a bonus action)) PM DM: Ok. PM Edgar: ((eot)) PM Radzwe: ((Might I wake up because of the fight now?)) PM Edgar: ((I woke you up)) PM Edgar: ((as my action)) PM DM: Splint will stand and cast Bless on Sassk, Edgar, and Kel (click the little box that says bless for +1d4 on your attacks and saves!) PM Radzwe: ((Oh I don't answer to goblin)) PM DM: Then he moves away. PM DM: @Sassk ! PM Edgar: ((ermm...i'm sure the shoving awoke you :thumbsup: )) PM Sassk: The spores around Sassk turn red as he charges towards the toads. He hisses and holds his staff high saying, "All must die," in Draconic. PM Sassk: ((bonus action Shillileh, action, Symbyotic Entity) PM Sassk: (moves 30ft towards the threat) PM Sassk: EoT PM DM: Ok! PM Sassk: ((I will hit the first one who enters by range with spores)) 11:19 PM] DM: Azaka will grumble and move forward a bit just to make sure she can see properly, then fires to shots at the frog coming up close. Both arrows thunk sickeningly into its flesh. PM DM: @Radzwe ! Most of them are down in the ridge below you. PM Radzwe: ((I am having map issues, please take me to the closest guy I can attack move 40)) PM DM: You can either wait at the top for one to close or jump down to where they are. PM Radzwe: ((I'll jump down to engage)) PM DM: Ok! Go for it. There is one medium sized 4' tall frog. PM DM: And a whole bunch behind him. PM Radzwe: Radzwe jumps down with his spear in hand, but punches the frog and performs agile dodge PM Radzwe: ((8a)) PM Radzwe: then uses bonus unarmed strike PM DM: Not enough. PM Radzwe: ((22a,6d)) PM DM: You punch it right in its weird little eye. PM Radzwe: ((agile dodge ac19 now)) PM DM: @Kelania you're up! @Edgar 's next after some frogs. PM Kelania: ((can I see the lower frogs from here)) PM DM: Yes. Maybe not the two closest, though. PM Kelania: ((hmm... how about the farther one on the same level as me?)) PM DM: Yep! PM Kelania: Kelania lines up a shot into the darkness... and fires! (11a 10d) PM DM: That is enough, and the frog croaks. PM Kelania: (eot) PM DM: One of the frogs leaps up into Sassk's space. Go ahead and do your thing. PM Edgar: @Sassk ? PM Sassk: ((He needs a con save)) PM DM: CON save of 10. PM Sassk: (takes 6necrotic) PM DM: What's that look like? PM Sassk: The toad jumps up the enbankment as the red spores race towards it. They enter his gaping mouth and he begins to cough and choke with pain. PM DM: It still reaches out to bite Sassk though, (18a, 5 d) and Sassk is grappled by it. PM DM: @Edgar ! PM DM: You can close to the wounded one biting Sassk with 30' of movement. PM Edgar: Edgar will run forward to assault the grappling Grung with a violent dash of dark water. ((eldritch bolt)) PM Edgar: ((24a, 6fd, 4d)) PM Sassk: ((damn nice)) PM DM: How does it die? PM Edgar: A crest of dark water crashes into the grung, and though gasping, it collapses silently, as if drowned. PM Edgar: ((eot)) PM Sassk: Sassk's eyes go wide. PM DM: Cool. Three more frogs close- one on each of Radzwe, Edgar, and Kel. PM DM: All three miss. PM Edgar: ((sweet)) PM Radzwe: ((didn't need agile parry for those rolls)) PM DM: Splint will cast Sacred Flame on the one closest to Kel. It takes 8 radiant damage. PM DM: @Sassk ! There are two within 10' of you. PM Sassk: Sassk, holds his staff to the sky and says loudly in draconic, "Jungle, defend your faithful!" PM Sassk: ((action cast spike growth on the toads down below.)) PM DM: Oh. Oh no. PM Kelania: ((:eyes:)) PM Sassk: The jungle floor errupts as vines, creepers, and leaves explode around the area below. PM Sassk: EoT 11:46 PM] DM: Yikes. Ok! PM DM: Welp, these frogs are all dumbasses, so they're gonna hoppity hop through this anyway. So let's see... 6d4? PM DM: Azaka will fire at the one on Kel. And miss. One frog dies, another gets real hurt and bites Kel for 7 damage. PM DM: And two more die. PM DM: @Radzwe ! PM Sassk: Sassk calls down to the goblin, "Do not run small-death. The jungle will protect you!" PM Radzwe: ((so I take damage if I move?)) PM DM: Yes. PM DM: You can still attack and there is one in melee with you. PM Radzwe: ((Can I see anything up top from where I am?)) PM DM: Probably not. It's a 10' ridge. PM Radzwe: Radzwe uses his 2h spear attack and skrewers the frog PM Radzwe: ((22a,13d)) PM DM: Skewer you do! PM Radzwe: ((still alive?)) PM DM: Yep. PM Radzwe: radzwe uses a ki point and uses flurry of blows PM Radzwe: ((23a,8d))((10a,8d)) PM DM: Would you like to describe how it dies? PM Radzwe: Radzwe rabbit punches the frogs head and it explodes like a rotten melon PM Edgar: ((oww)) PM DM: @Kelania ! There are two on you! PM Kelania: (this battle is hopefully almost over, so I'm going to burn all my stuff!) PM Kelania: Kelania draws and fires an arrow at the weaker looking of the frogs. PM DM: Disadvantage for ranged weapon in melee. PM Kelania: (im good at this (hopefully!)) PM Kelania: (holy crap 29a 6d) PM DM: That one goes through its eye! AM Kelania: Kel, feeling hot off that kill goes for another point blank on the other frog, going to knock it down. AM Kelania: (19a 9d+2) AM DM: I am not sure how it makes sense to trip someone with an arrow, but somehow, it works. How does it die? AM DM: @Edgar you're on deck. AM Kelania: Kelania pulls back both arrows in a perfect fluid motion, one after the other, both landing between the eyes AM DM: Excellent. @Edgar ! Finish us off. AM Edgar: Edgar will look at the remaining frogman with a gaze of glowing red eyes. He then mutters something in feint echoes. ((Hexblade's curse)) AM Edgar: But his head snaps back and his eyes blink back normal, and refrains from attacking AM DM: The frog attempts to retaliate but misses, Edgar using his weird shield to block. AM DM: Splint casts Sacred Flame. And misses. @Sassk ! AM Sassk: Sassk moves next to Edgar and brings his blackened staff down on the toad, disregarding the strange incantation he heard for now. AM Sassk: ((sorry, at the start if his turn can I also give him spore damage?)) AM Sassk: ((the toad, not Edgar...)) AM DM: This time, sure. Try to remember it before your turn though lol AM Sassk: (I will, my bad, new stuff) AM DM: CON 11. AM Sassk: (Fail) AM Sassk: (6 necrotic from spores, 6b, 2 poison) AM Sassk: ((damn lol) AM DM: Still barely alive. Would you like to drop concentration on the spell? AM Sassk: Sassk lowers his staff as it crashes in to the toad before him, black spores exploding from the inpact. "Retreat small-death, the jungle protects." AM Sassk: (I will drop the spell) AM Sassk: EoT AM DM: Ok, and @Radzwe you can now climb up and finish us off. Unless I jinxed you too AM Radzwe: Radzwe leaps the small rise and slams a 2 handed spear attack dead center of the toad AM Radzwe: but ((10a,10d)) AM DM: Just misses. AM Radzwe: and instead uses anotyher ki point for flurry of blows AM Radzwe: ((11a,8d))((17a,9d)) AM DM: That'll do it. How does it die? AM Radzwe: Radzwe slaps the left side of the head and then the right in quick susession and the frog collapses AM DM: And that's where we'll call it tonight.